


All Dragons are Hufflepuffs

by BitKahuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottoming from the Top, Dragonologist Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitKahuna/pseuds/BitKahuna
Summary: After growing weary of the trails following the Wizarding War and the press, Harry leaves. He runs off to Romania to work at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary with Charlie Weasley.Eventually, Harry breaks some rules and ends up in a very unique situation. So unique, in fact, that the Ministry of Magic sends one of it's most aspiring Aurors, Draco Malfoy, to monitor the situation.Out there, things are very different from the halls of Hogwarts or the streets of Diagon Alley. Just the wild and the both of them.





	1. For The Record

Draco wasn't sure what to expect when he stepped into the Romanian dragon sanctuary. He correctly assumed that the director would be happy to see him and that Harry would be late. He was set up in an unused office that he would use as an interrogation room of sorts.

  
After the war and his trial at Wizengamot, Draco stopped trying to live up to his dad's expectations. He flipped himself around and became an Auror. In only five years he fought his way to the top, becoming one of the best Aurors the Ministry had. He even worked with Ron and Neville a bit. After doing a mission together, they addressed their pasts and ended up acquaintances. It was more than Draco could have ever asked for. Even the old mark on his arm was now nothing more than a faint scar. A Healer estimated that it'll be gone by his mid-twenties and he was already twenty-three.

  
After some small talk with the director, he asked about the sleeping arrangements put in place by the Ministry. After all, it was their idea to send an Auror. Once word got out about Harry’s newest mess, the Ministry had a fit. They assigned Draco to stay in Romania "until further notice", which he knew could imply years. Aurors were typically sent on missions that would last months or years, but with the ability to Floo home, it wasn't that bad. It was only a matter of time before Draco received his first long mission, and here it was.

  
The Ministry had been repairing itself since the war, and the last thing they needed was something strange going on. A human befriending dragons definitely fell into that category. Dragons were known to hardly tolerate the presence of humans. They are wild and cannot be tamed, and those dumb enough to try always end up dead. Not even the dragon that lived in Gringotts was tamed, but tortured into servitude. The only way to subdue a dragon was for half a dozen wizards to perform a stunning spell, and even that was temporary. Yet somehow, Harry had befriended three baby dragons.

  
When the director mentioned that he was to share a space with Harry, Draco let out a laugh. "Are you serious? The Ministry thought that was a good idea?"

  
She gave a sad smile. "Harry isn't happy about it either. The older members of the Ministry, the ones more likely to agree with Voldemort, this was their idea. I think the younger members saw this as something they could agree on; it wasn't worth fighting. I tried to tell them I had spare shacks you could live in, but they wouldn't listen. I think it's a petty form of revenge from the older ones. A way of embarrassing you both."

  
Draco didn't even have to ask why they wouldn't like him; they considered him a blood traitor. During his trail, it was revealed that Draco was very unwilling to do many of the things Voldemort wanted him to. It was also revealed that he intentionally screwed up when he didn't want to go through with the plans. Death Eaters labeled him a saboteur and a blood traitor, which he was fine with. He considered that the reason why his mark faded while no one else's did.

  
The blonde sighed, "Well, living with Potter can't be the worst thing."

  
"Oh, it can be. What if he snores?" A familiar voice interjected.

  
Draco turned to see the goofy smile of Charlie Weasley. "Weasley? You still work here?" He wasn’t exactly excited or displeased. He knew Charlie was a Dragonologist, but he didn't realize he worked at the same sanctuary as Harry.

  
Charlie nodded. "Ron's told me a bit about you. Said you finally stopped being a massive cunt."

  
Draco rolled his eyes, a bit playfully. "You can't tell me Ron wasn't annoying."

  
"You got me, there." He admitted. "Harry used to room with me, before all this. He doesn't snore, by the way, I just like messing with him. But his dragons'll stay up till midnight."

  
Draco blinked a few times at the implication. "Potter lives with those dragons? They live inside?”

  
Charlie nodded with a small grin at Draco's shock. "They also follow him around while he works. They hate being separated from him. He's had to learn to shower in five minutes because if he doesn't get out soon enough, they'll try to go in."

  
The director tilted her head. "Weasley, is there a reason why you're spending your lunch break here?"

  
"I'd like to chat with Draco, that's all." He spoke in a pleasant voice, though his eyes were not. Draco couldn’t quite name that emotion carried in them but it was something that made his stomach uneasy. It wasn’t unfamiliar. Not at all. It was an expression he hadn’t seen since Hogwarts was nearly wiped off the map.

  
The director seemed to understand, and stepped away for a moment.

  
Draco suddenly realized that under that goofy smile, there was a man who worked with dragons. The same man who's friends and family were bullied by Draco.

  
Charlie's smile dropped when the director left and he stepped forward. "Listen, Malfoy. I want to like you, I do, I want us to get along. More importantly, I want you and Harry to get along.” He was only a meter from Draco and still stepping closer. “Harry has been through more horrors and trauma than you could imagine, and he's trying so hard to get better. That man is far too kind for his own good. He'll try to trust you, he'll try to be friends, so don't hurt him. But don't do it because I told you not to, do it because he has three dragons at his side who are now old enough to spit flames."

  
"Are you threatening me?" He wasn't sure if he was more afraid or impressed. His voice conveyed a bit of both. In a court of law, it would never hold that Charlie gave Draco a death threat and they both knew that. So it wasn’t surprising when a small smile graced Charlie’s face, as sly as a fox with it’s jaws around a chicken’s neck. He was completely in control of the situation and they both knew it. Neither Draco’s name nor occupation could save him. He was in Charlie’s territory.

  
"Threaten you? No, don’t be obvious." With that, Charlie left and the director returned only a few seconds later.

  
"Scary isn't he? I can’t believe I thought Bill was the tough one, with the face scars and being a cursebreaker. But, no. It's Charlie you've got to watch out for." She smiled as if she found it all so amusing, as if it was a game to her.

  
Draco decided he was a bit afraid of the both of them.

  
Finally, after a few awkward seconds had passed, Harry came down the hall.

  
Draco hadn't expected how much Harry's appearance could change in only five years. His hair was a bit longer and somehow even messier, his body tanned with a more muscular build than before, and he'd grown a dark and full mass of stubble where a beard was recently trimmed. He still wore his nerdy round glasses, but his scar had matured with the rest of his face. It healed into raised, white skin that tapered off into something more akin to real lightening. It was almost as if his forehead was split open and never healed correctly. He'd also stepped up his wardrobe. No oversized muggle clothes or long robes. Just a cream lace-up shirt that revealed the top of his chest, ripped black pants that fit his thighs well, scuffed boots, and a long hood made of dark green scales.

  
Draco had never seen so much dragon skin before. The largest dragon-skin product he had ever seen was ankle-length boots. It intimidated him to think about what Harry might have done to get a prize like that. It paled in comparison to the eyes that shone behind those glasses; bright green with a hint of golden-brown by his pupils. It was the same as the green scales and golden horns of the dragons that accompanied him. It was as if Harry himself, was a dragon.

  
Draco always thought that Harry was attractive, but this wasn't the same boy he went to school with. No. This man was nothing short of enticing. He looked like he belonged on the cover of some lewd male magazine that Draco would never admit to having bought. He looked like he belonged in Draco's wildest dreams. He was erotic yet clothed.

Perhaps, living with Harry wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened to him.

  
Harry was also surprised by the sight of Draco. The first thing he noticed were the deep blue eyes that stared back at him, and the stark blonde hair that was a bit longer than before. He wore long and dark Auror robes fit him very well, no doubt he had them tailored to his body. He was as lean and lithe as when they were in school, but he seemed slightly muscular. Even so, he still looked as soft and posh as ever, likely due to all the expensive lotions he used. It was nice to see that some things never change.

  
Harry was about to try and greet Draco, but his three dragons stood before him and growled at Draco. They were the size of Great Danes at only six months old and very strong. Their sharp teeth bared to keep this new person away from Harry, who hissed at them in Parseltongue. “Retreat. He is a friend.”

  
Before Harry could apologize for their behavior, Draco opened his mouth, “You can control them?!" He sounded horrified and looked like he may faint.

  
Harry smiled. "Dragon's are uncontrollable, but these three'll listen to me when they want to." He stepped forward and held out his hand. “Nice seeing you again. Ron’s told me about how you’re an Auror now, doing well for yourself too, I hear. I’m happy for you.”

  
Draco hesitated, but shook his hand. His own soft and pale in contrast to the tan and callused one. “Right. And you ran off to be a dragonologist. You seem to be doing well. I assume you and all the dragons get along, then?”

  
“Well, not quite. Dragons only tolerate people.”

  
“Yet these three live with you, tried to protect you from me, and listen to you.” Draco stepped aside and motioned to the little office he was set up in. "If you don't mind, I need you to answer some questions so I can send in my preliminary report."

  
Harry nodded and went inside. He sat down on the sofa and the three dragons joined him. One on each side and a third on his lap. They seemed rather peaceful.

  
"Why don't we start from the beginning, how did you come upon the three eggs and how did you hatch them?" Draco asked as he sat down behind the desk.

  
Harry took a deep breath. "A few weeks after I finished training, which lasts four years, I was walking the west border. Well, not the west border of the sanctuary, but the border of where humans are allowed. Pregnant females will go to the west to lay their clutch in privacy. She'll lay her eggs, occasionally breathe fire on them for three weeks, and then they hatch. While I was there, I saw three abandoned eggs. A mother will only abandon her clutch of the father dies or if he proves himself unworthy. I waited an hour, but a mother wouldn't leave her eggs for longer than five minutes. I carried them back to Charlie and I's shack and set them up by the fire. We decided a constant medium heat would work and charmed the fire to keep it going. Three weeks later and the eggs hatched. Charlie stole some dragon's milk so we could feed them and after a few days we told the director about them."

  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why wait a few days?" Though he didn't say anything about it, he was unsurprised that Harry broke the rules to save dragon eggs.

  
"To make sure they were strong enough to survive. We wouldn't want to reintroduce them to their parents and have them die shortly after."

  
"Right, and how did you find their parents?"

  
"Dragons have either brown, gold, or green eyes. Their violet eyes are a rare mutation. We only have a few dragons capable of violet-eyed offspring, only two of which are Romanian Longhorns. Turns out, the mother abandoned the clutch because the father kept picking fights and losing. She took it as unworthiness and abandoned her eggs after laying them. We couldn't take the kids to their father because he wouldn't know or care about them. But their mother rejected them. She kicked Lupus and roared at the other two."

  
Of all possible reactions, Draco actually cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, did you say Lupus?" Somehow, he didn't expect that Harry would have named the hatchlings.

  
Harry nodded. "Yea, I named them after the stars, for Sirius. I choose Lupus for Remus. So, after being rejected, they ran back to me. We've always had theories about hatchlings. Did you know that the closest relative to dragons are actually birds and not reptiles? Many species of birds imprint on their mother when they hatch, so we suspect they imprinted on me since I was the only one there."

  
Draco nodded, wordlessly enchanting his quill to take notes for him. "Was there anything else before their birth that may have contributed to this attachment?" He couldn't believe where he was, he couldn't believe what he was doing. He was in the middle of Romania, interviewing Harry Potter, who had three dragons at his side, and was meant to live with the man. The situation was unbelievable, but it was also as if the weight of it hadn't hit Draco yet. Rather than worrying about it, he had a sort of tunnel vision for the present. He was focusing himself on the task at hand and decided to worry about what came after when it was time.

  
"Well, I often spoke to them. I would sit by the fire for hours and talk. The shells are tough, but aren't particularly thick. It's very likely they could hear me and came to recognize my voice."

  
"You mentioned that dragons are related to birds, but earlier you commanded them in Parseltongue. Why is that?"

  
Harry thought a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Parseltongue is a language rooted in magic, and dragons have a very deep connection to magic. That's why they listen. But only these three." He let out a soft laugh, "Any other dragon wouldn't even respond to their own name."

  
"Why only them?"

  
"As I said, dragons have a deep connection to magic. They use it to forge very strong bonds with their parents, siblings, and mate. It connects them on a level that humans are incapable of. They can understand each other’s emotions and pain, and they can silently communicate. With the silent communication, it isn’t like telepathy. It’s more of a silent understanding. Like if a mother wanted her children to follow her, the hatchlings would know to do it. Since I’m not capable of their typical bond, the magic is finding ways around that. Though they don’t speak Parseltongue, they innately understand what I want them to do. But the emotional side of the bond seems to be happening as normal.”

  
Draco tilted his head and got up from his seat, moving to lean on the front of the desk. "Have there been any other side effects of this bond?" He was a bit more comfortable around Harry, but as he got closer, the dragon on Harry's lap eyed him.

  
"They look identical, but I can tell them apart. They're also comforted by my scent. Dragons have these pheromone glands on their necks, they sniff each other's as a greeting. One of the first things they did after hatching was try to smell my neck. Now, if there's a problem, they won't calm down until they've got my scent."

  
Draco nodded at this, watching the dragon on Harry's lap get a bit antsy. The dragon let out a mewl and grabbed onto Harry's shirt, pulling itself forward to nestle into Harry's neck. Harry was unfazed and began stroking the dragon's back. "They're getting nervous." Harry explained, "They don't know you. Before you set up in our shack, you'll have to let them get your scent."

  
The blonde had his eyes trained on the sight of Harry's open and revealing shirt be pulled down even more. He couldn't deny that the sight of small abs peeking over Harry's shirt delighted him very much. He tried to distract himself before his staring became obvious. "Might as well get it over with now."

  
“Right. Then crouch down and let them sniff your neck.” Harry looked down at his dragons, hissing out instructions that made their eyes train on Draco.

  
The blonde was on the floor with three dragons staring him down. He was momentarily afraid. The dragons crowded around him, sniffing at him as he turned his head to the side and tilted it back. He was uncomfortable, but didn’t complain.

  
The dragons retreated when they got his scent and Draco stood back up. "Anything else before we can leave?"

  
Harry seemed to think a moment. "I suppose I should explain the rules, here. Never approach a dragon, and you already know to stay out of the west end. Avoid the southeast as well. After courtship, a dragon couple will head southeast for a few weeks of sex. Dragon's are also incredibly vain. They bathe often, use leaves to shine their horns and claws, they also go into hiding to molt in private. That's done in the north, so avoid that too. The shacks are in the northeast, more east than north, far enough not to bother the dragons. There are signs showing you when you're getting too close to a forbidden area."

  
"Right. Wouldn't like to witness the miracle of life in any of its stages." He commented in reference to the areas for fornication and birth.

  
Harry gave a shrug, "Well, not all the sex will yield children. Dragons are gay, sometimes. About twenty percent, which helps population control since dragons live for centuries."

  
Draco blinked in surprise. "No wonder dragon-skin products are so rare."

  
"Actually, when a dragon does die, their bodies become susceptible to fire and the other dragons will burn them. They'll stand there until every last ash blows away. The only way to get dragon-skin is to kill them yourself, which nearly impossible." Most dragon-skin products are hundreds of years old due to how rare it is.

  
Draco looked at Harry's long and dark green hood with a brief look of horror. "Then how the bloody hell did you get that?"

  
Harry grinned. "There was a fight. A Longhorn got his ear ripped off and I stumbled upon it. I skinned it and had a tailor make it into a hood."

  
Draco nodded, seeming relieved. "Right then. Let's go on to this ..... shack." He obviously wasn't happy about the arrangements.

  
Harry stood up and his dragons followed him out. "It's a ten minute walk from here." He said as he took Draco outside. "We call them shacks but they aren't actually that bad. It's a sitting room and kitchen, the bathroom's behind the kitchen, and there's a bedroom on either side. I know it isn't much, but there's a Floo if you'd rather be at home." As Harry spoke, one of the dragons began chasing a hare. It slowly followed their prey before burning it alive, feasting on the cooked flesh. Harry looked upon the slaughter with a fond expression, proud of the little one’s kill. “You know certain dragon species, like the Romanian Longhorn, are some of the only animals besides humans that prefer cooked meat.” Harry mentioned as he watched the dragon eat their kill. He praised the dragon in Parseltongue and it wiggled in glee.

  
“What did you tell it?” He was a bit perturbed by how easily the dragon killed the hare, but even more so by how Harry was unfazed by it.

  
“I told her that she did a good job. She’s very good at hunting down prey. Very patient too. She’ll wait up to half an hour for a good time to strike, phenomenal at staying quiet and hidden. Lupus is less patient, but very clever. He seems to plan out his hunts, forcing his prey right where he wants them, trapping them before he goes in for the kill. Atlas is good too, but lacks any patience or tactical skills. He chases down his prey and they seldom escape. I’m very proud of them all.”

  
Draco couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe that Harry was so genuinely proud of his dragons, how he treated them like they were his own kids. “So, you consider them to be your children?”

  
Harry nodded. “Of course, and I love them very much.”

  
“What are their names, again?”

  
“That one’s Atlas.” He pointed at the one who was walking ahead of them, sniffing around. “The girl is Lyra, and this is Lupus.” Lupus was walking right between Harry and Draco, nuzzling Harry’s legs.

  
There was a moment of silence between them. The rustling of trees, birds chirping, and the distant groans of a few dragons were the only noise to be had. It was a peaceful day. They both seemed to have the same thing on their minds, but neither wanted to address it.

  
Eventually, Harry remembered he was a Gryffindor, and decided to be brave. “For the record, I’m glad they sent you. I’d rather it be you than some stranger.”

  
Draco gave a silent nod before finally saying what he's wanted to for years, “Thanks for speaking at my trail. You saved my arse.”

  
“Oh, it was no problem.”

  
When Harry defended him, he put up a very compelling argument. He questioned whether Draco was truly acting of his own will. He compared the two of them. He made a point of describing how neither of them had a choice in anything they did. The only difference was that they were on different sides of the war. He described all the people he’s hurt and the laws he broke, while Draco had breakdowns in the bathroom. He let everyone know that his crimes were greater than Draco’s, but Draco was the only one of them to feel remorse. It was a dark and troubling set of arguments, but in the end, it was enough to make everyone see that Draco had never really been a bad guy. At least, not of his own will.

  
Not even a threat from Charlie could stop Draco's curiosity. “Those things you said. About all the laws you broke, and how you don’t feel any remorse. Is that true?”

  
Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t lose to Voldemort. No matter what came my way, I did what I had to do to ensure he wouldn’t win. When you’re desperate enough, remorse becomes a forgotten luxury.”

  
That was one of the most horrifying things Draco has ever been told. The more he thought about the journey Harry went through, the worse he felt about his side of the war. “I’m so sorry for everything I put you through.”

  
Harry let out a stale chuckle. “Don’t bother, it wasn’t up to you.”

  
Draco took comfort in the fact that Harry still had faith in him.

  
When they arrived at the shack, Harry showed Draco to his room. “I know it isn’t much, but it’s got everything you need. The dragons are slight night owls but they won’t wake you up early.” Harry was about to say something else, but Atlas began head-butting the backs of his legs. He frowned and looked at the dragon, seeming to know exactly what he wanted. “Hey, no. I’m not going to do that.” It didn’t matter that dragons can’t speak English, he still spoke to them as if they were his children. Lyra joined her brother in headbutting the back of Harry's other leg, trying to push him towards Draco.

  
Draco raised an eyebrow, amused by how little control Harry had over his dragons. "What do they want?"

  
"They want me to take your scent. They want to know that I like you too so they know you aren't a threat. I can feel that they want me to, and I know they feel my apprehension, they just don't care cause they're little shits.” Eventually, Harry was knocked off balance, and would have toppled over, had Draco not been there to break his fall.  
The two crashed into each other, pushing Draco to lean against the bed to keep them up. He cracked a small smile, not minding how close Harry was to him. Dark curls, bright green eyes, his somewhat exposed chest; Draco would never confess how excited it made him. “If they want it, I don’t mind. It's not my first time having someone on my neck." He joked.

  
Harry couldn’t stop a small laugh from coming forward, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were flirting with me.” He leaned in and pressed his face against the cool flesh of Draco's neck. His breaths were soft and sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine before he pulled away.

  
“_Me_, flirt with _you_? Preposterous!”

  
Though Harry would never say it out loud, he was quite attracted to the expensive cologne he could smell. “Good thing I know better.” Harry remarked before leaving with his dragons to let Draco get settled.

  
They were both quite pleased with their living arrangement.


	2. New Perspective

Harry and Draco ended up falling into a pattern. They would eat breakfast together and everyone followed Harry as he did his work. The dragons stayed by Harry and Draco watched them. After a few weeks, Draco ran out of things to write about. He sent a letter to the Ministry that said there wasn't anymore work to be done. He even called Harry's life mundane. Still, they insisted he stick around for the dragon's teenage years, which were close to kicking in. At only ten months old, the dragons were the size of bears and as moody as fourteen year old humans. Once, they'd even gone as far as to hiss at Harry.

As for Harry and Draco themselves, neither actually wanted Draco to leave. They had become good friends, even Charlie ended up befriending Draco. But their friendship hadn't come as easily as they would have hoped. Although Harry understood Draco's life, Draco knew nothing of Harry's. He only had an outsider's image of the golden boy in all his heroic glory, so he had no problem teasing Harry for his fame, like Snape used to. That only lasted three days before Harry snapped.

“Please, don't do that.” He hadn't done anything that day, and yet he sounded exhausted. His voice was soft and tired.

“Don't do what?”

“Don't talk to me like he did.”

For as ballsy, and borderline reckless, as Harry was, he couldn't even say Snape's name.

This sparked a conversation into how Harry remembered Snape. The obsessive fixation with Lily, how he tormented Harry, how he made himself Neville's worst fear, and more. The conversation eventually shifted to how Draco had known the man, then onto Draco's childhood, and then to Harry's. Rather than some heartfelt conversation, Harry matter-of-factly explained the hell that was his childhood. He refrained from giving any emotional response and spoke as if he were relaying a boring list. That list just so happened to be a list of all the torments he was put through as a child. He summed up his trauma in under two minutes, not caring to give too many details. He spoke about it as if he hadn’t even happened to him, but to someone else. It was sad and detached.

From that point on, Draco never teased Harry again. But there was also a change. A permanent one. Draco and Harry had, without doubt, crossed into something deeper than casual friendship. They were close and held an intimate knowledge of the other. Perhaps this is what happens when two people are made to live together, but they couldn’t help but to get close.

On the day of the dragons’ first birthdays, Harry had a little birthday party for them. He played with them all day and released some hares for them to hunt down and eat. He also watched them, after months of awkwardly flapping their wings around, finally take flight.

Harry and Draco hopped in their brooms and flew with the dragons. Harry encouraged them the whole time, letting them know how wonderful they were doing.

Draco ended up sending another report to the Ministry, the first one in ages. He described when the dragons learned to fly. How they followed Harry through the sky, how he encouraged them, how he treated them like his own children. He also mentioned that this was the beginning of adolescence, as they wouldn’t mature until they were two.

The dragons were already the size of an adult Alaskan moose. They towered over both Harry and Draco, and weren’t able to live in the shack anymore. With the help of Charlie and a few coworkers, Harry built a sort of shelter for his three dragons, giving them a place to sleep beside the house. He got them moved in on their birthday and explained in Parseltongue that they were too big for the shack. They understood and were quite excited about their new home.

That night, Harry was hit with a flooring realization. “Oh my god. I don’t have to take five-minute showers anymore.” He said with wide eyes as he and Draco finished eating dinner. “It’s been a year.”

Draco let out a chuckle and raised an eyebrow. “Excited?”

“This is the best day of my life.” He said as he rushed into the shower, pulling off his clothes as he went.

Unfortunately, Draco only got to see Harry shirtless, which was a sight he had come to know and appreciate. A deep tan, faint muscles, dark curls; it was enough to make the blonde's mind wander.

Harry turned the water on and climbed in. For the first time in a year, he didn’t immediately start scrubbing. He turned around and let the warm water wash over him. He spent a few minutes relishing in the warmth before he actually began to clean himself up. It felt so nice to be able to take his time. He washed himself and let his hands roam, no harsh scrubbing to hurry and get the job done. After only two minutes he became painfully aware that if he didn’t stop he was going to turn himself on, but he didn’t care. He treated himself to delicate hands and sweet touches. He hadn’t had such privacy in years.

Although the dragons slept in the sitting room, occasionally, one or two would wake up and want attention. To save his door from being clawed down, he’s slept with it open for a year. Dragons are also sensitive to pheromones, and although discreet, humans do release them. Due to their lack of maturity, the sensual change in odor was perceived as an innocent excitement. It was mortifying. He hardly touched himself due to that, and the fact that he was often too exhausted.

But here, he was all alone and had all the time in the world. His head tilted back, letting out weak groans as his hands roamed even more. After he cleaned every inch of his body, he started on his hair. He was massaging his scalp and keening into his own hands. He buzzed with excitement and his skin craved touch. Upon looking down at himself, he began to wonder if he should get off in the shower or wait till he got in his room.

As much as he wanted to drop to his knees in the warm spray and find release; he held back and stepped out of the shower.

Draco caught a glimpse of Harry running into his bedroom, nothing but a towel around his waist. His hungry eyes trailed the other like prey. Harry may live with dragons, but for a moment, Draco was wilder than Harry ever was. Everything about the man was beautiful. He couldn’t help the way he thought about Harry. His friend was absolutely enticing.

Harry tossed his towel aside and closed his door, finally. He decided to put on lotion before he got down to business so his skin didn’t dry from the shower. As excited as he was, he couldn’t resist the thrill that came from a bit more teasing.

When it was time, he was quite comfy in his bed, but he was also nervous. It’s been a while since he last touched himself, and he was worried about being too loud. He bit his lip and reached down with a slick hand, finally gripping himself. A small groan escaped him and his eyes closed. He knew he couldn’t go slow, he needed it too bad. He pumped his hand, tugging at a neglected part of himself. Moans filled the room as his hips began to rock. He’d only just begun and he already wanted more.

Draco, meanwhile, almost choked on his tea. He assumed that Harry would end up touching himself as he knew Harry hasn't gotten off in about a year. Still, he didn’t expect sound to carry so well behind closed doors.

Draco was always very courteous when he got off and muffled himself in his pillow when he couldn’t hold back. He could tell Harry was likely on his back, moaning out because he had no idea how well the sound actually carried. But the blonde couldn’t go in there and stop him. Draco knows how long Harry’s waited for this and it wouldn’t be right to interrupt.

He blushed at the sound of a few weak groans and hoped that would be the bulk of it. He could distract himself from those. But next came a series of whines and whimpers that lasted quite a few minutes. His eyes widened at the desperate tone of Harry's noises, begging for his orgasm to take him. It drove Draco wild. He could hear how bad Harry wanted it.

Harry felt trapped. He was on his back with his knees bent, feet flat on the bed. He bucked into his own hand as fast as he could but it still wasn't enough. All he could feel was need. His body craved the sweet release that he'd denied himself for so long. He panted and blushed as he felt as if his pleasure had plateaued. He couldn't move any faster, so he tightened his hand a bit and used his thumb to tease his head. There was nothing to help him cope with the powerful feelings inside of him, and he loved that. He knew that soon enough, he would be overcome. He felt a coy smile take over his face as he let out throaty groans that reverberated through his room.

Draco relished every sound that came from Harry's room. He heard the ends of his whines start to become shaky as he got closer to the end. The noises then changed to long and low groans, unfiltered and raw. This new sound dripped in pleasure and need. He bit his lip and could tell that Harry was getting close. He shivered at how vocal Harry was. It was a turn on of his to have a loud partner. Hearing Harry drove him mad. He loved how beautiful Harry’s voice became when laced with desperation and pleasure. He blinked in surprise when he realized he was developing quite a problem in his pants.

Harry moved to sit on his knees, his back arched and his hips thrusting as fast as he could move them. He was overcome by the way every muscle in his body trembled in the wake of pleasure. He felt so powerless and free; he felt his orgasm sitting on the edge, and he craved it. The pleasure was so close overcoming him. He needed to be consumed. His hand moved as fast as it could amongst his frantic humping and his vocals changed once more. He was panting, and every exhale became a needy cry for pleasure, he was practically chanting.

Draco’s eyes rolled back as he began to pace around the sitting room, focusing on Harry's sounds so he could get off to them later. He couldn’t help but to glance at the time. He’d been going at it for about six minutes and Draco was a bit impressed that’s when most of his partners would be ending. But not Harry. Harry’s voice became frantic, he was chasing the pleasure and his tone bordered on begging. He bit his lip and took in the sound of the other’s loud cries.

Harry finally felt it. The pleasure moved like a retreated tide, surging forward and drowning him in the rough waves of pleasure. The feeling spread through his body and he tossed his head back; a loud noise ripping from his throat. It was a mix between a groan and a howl, more animalistic than human, but sensual in every right.

Draco’s jaw dropped at the animalistic noise he heard from Harry’s room. He was leaking a bit into his own boxers but didn’t plan on going anywhere until he knew Harry was done.

He heard a few gasps and a whimper or two, then Harry’s room went quiet. The sinful noise played in his head once more. He decided then and there that of all the people he’s shagged, Harry has the sexiest end noise.

He scrambled into his room to get off to all the new noises he’s heard.

\- - - - -

Exactly two days later and Draco was hit with even more fuel to feed his fantasies about Harry.

Dragons, as it has been explained to him, are vain. He’s seen them use leaves to shine their teen and horns, they often bathe, and they’ll even clean their family members.

On Harry’s day off, he took everyone down to a little lake that he found, so they could enjoy the warm weather.

Draco decided to stay off to the side and relax on a large rock while the dragons wrestled with Harry in the water. They understood they were much stronger and larger than Harry, so they went easy on him, like he did when they were little.

After a few moments in the sun, Draco fell asleep. It took Harry a few minutes to pull his focus from the wrestling match to look over at Draco, but when he did, he wasn’t disappointed. Fair skin, a lithe figure, soft flesh, the way his hair shone in the sunlight, everything about Draco was beautiful. He was especially attracted to those pouty lips that sat under his slightly crooked nose. He was absolutely gorgeous. Harry couldn’t stop himself from cracking a smile at the sight.

After waking up from his nap, Draco was delighted to see Harry was shirtless and covered in mud. He let out a laugh and tilted his head, “Enjoy getting your arse kicked, Potter?”  
Harry grinned over at him and was about to respond, when Lyra started pushing him into the water. He stumbled a bit over the muddy terrain and jumped into the water. He sat there while Atlas and Lyra seemed to communicate. Atlas bent to his sisters will and started pawing at Harry, trying to clean him up. Eventually Atlas gave up and began to lick Harry clean, like a cat.

Both Draco and Harry got a laugh out of it.

But when Harry stood up, shirtless and with a glistening chest, Draco nearly choked.

Soft muscles, tanned skin, scars littering his flesh, the dark hair that ran down his body, the gentle V imprinted into his hips. Draco's eyes were guided downward and it was all so gorgeous. He saw Harry panting to catch his breath, getting a glimpse of what he might have looked like when he was in his room only two days ago.

He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face as he took in Harry’s body, wet and gorgeous. Draco even ogled the man when he decided to lead them on the walk home, shirtless. He spent the walk staring at Harry’s back and looking at the muscles there. He’d never found a back to be attractive before, but here he was.

Harry, as oblivious as he was, knew exactly what Draco was doing. Even if he hadn’t noticed at first, he could feel that he was being stared at after Atlas cleaned him. He could also feel eyes raking over his back on the walk home. He got an idea, but decided not to say anything until they got back home.

Once inside, he made a casual comment, “How’ve you been holding up, Draco? I know there aren’t many girls around here.”

The blonde let out a laugh, “I’m not exactly interested in women.” He clarified, “I’m gay.”

Harry nodded, “Oh? Apologies, I didn’t know.”

“Well what about yourself? You are no Casanova, but I haven’t seen you around any of the girls that work here.”

Harry gave an impish grin and said, “I like everyone, Draco. No need to limit myself to one gender.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject.

But both men were pleased, finally seeing their relationship from a new perspective. They weren’t just enemies who became best friends, they were two men who had come to terms with the fact that they have a chance with each other. Now, it was a matter of if and when one of them would get the balls to make a move.


	3. I Think I Love You

Tense was an understatement when describing the atmosphere between the two boys, but it also wasn’t quite right. Tense has quite a negative connotation, and although it perfectly describes how Harry and Draco feel when they see each other, it doesn’t convey how hot the room gets with them both in it.

Ever since their revelations in each other’s sexualities, everything has changed. Coy smiles, stares, an unmistakable tension, smirks, and the occasional wink had entered their lives.

They both knew what was going on. They could tell how the other felt but neither did anything about it, not until the new guy came along.

His name was John and he was from somewhere in Northern Ireland. He was fresh out of Hogwarts and eager to become a dragonologist. Everything had started out friendly enough, until John got confident.

One day, right in front of Draco, he hit on Harry and threw in a little wink for good measure. Harry blushed, of course, but politely declined. Given how tough Harry looked nowadays with his tan muscles and dark stubble, it was almost uncharacteristic to see him blush. Upon realizing how easy it was, Harry became the butt of a very strange joke.

Everywhere Harry went, he was playfully hit on by his own coworkers. Though he was known to be oblivious, he was very aware that it wasn’t serious and he was okay with it. He even thought it was a bit funny.

Draco, on the other hand, felt absolutely pathetic. He couldn’t believe he was getting jealous when Harry wasn’t even his. He decided to help himself feel better by Flooing home and pampering himself. He took a long and warm bubble bath, massaging himself as he washed. He was able to relax a while and not think about how dumb he was being. He really couldn’t believe he was feeling this way over a boy that wasn’t his. Still, the bath was so relaxing that he couldn’t help but to let it go for a while. He put on a few different lotions and spritzed on his favorite cologne. He felt strangely better after pampering himself. He took the Floo back to see Harry standing in their sitting room, with John.

Draco gave them polite smiles as he took a seat on the sofa and read, letting them have their space. It was all fine and dandy until John threw out a simple pick-up line, and of course, Harry blushed. He rolled his eyes as he heard a few more spilling out and Harry was reduced to politely stuttering out his thanks.

Draco hated every second of it. He hated how John spoke about Harry, he hated how Harry enjoyed being spoke to like that. He knew Harry deserved better. Harry deserved something much cooler than a few cheesy pickup lines about having sex, or about how good he looks. John’s lines were crude and rudimentary. Draco knew he could talk circled around the other man. If he were a bit more selfish, he’d probably start spouting out his own lines and whisk Harry away to make good on his flirting. But he didn’t.

He didn’t because whether or not Harry was his, Harry is allowed to have friends. As for John’s flirting, as far as they knew it part of the running joke around the sanctuary. It wasn’t Draco’s place to take Harry away from something so harmless. So he did nothing.

He focused on his book but couldn’t help the agitation building up inside of him.

John eventually left and Harry let out a sigh. “I’m starting to think his flirting is a bit more serious than everyone else’s.” He said it as if he wasn’t totally happy about it.

Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Is he bothering you?”

He tilted his head and thought a moment before answering, “Well, it isn’t completely bothersome. I’ll be perfectly honest with you, mate, I enjoy the attention. But I don’t want to lead him on, and I don’t exactly know how to reject him.”

“If only you were in a relationship.” The blonde commented, hoping to draw the attention to himself.

Harry looked at him a moment and furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He managed to pickup that there was something Draco was implying but not saying.

The blonde let out a huff. “How about we acknowledge the tension between us, Harry! Every time we’re alone together! I know you feel it.” He was obviously frustrated.

“I-I.” Was all Harry could get out. He knew exactly what Draco was talking about, but he had never faced it until now. “Alright then. Let’s acknowledge it.” He moved to sit by Draco. “I’ve got some pretty strong feelings for you. Not only do I fancy you, but I’d probably sleep with you in a heartbeat.”

“Know that all those feelings are entirely mutual. But if you’re so eager to be with me, then what was all that with John? Enjoying his attention, letting him flirt with you right in front of me!”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “I didn’t think you felt the same way so I guess I wanted a distraction. Are you jealous?”

“Of course I am! The hottest man I’ve ever met is letting some second-rate bloke hit on him!”

“Second-rate?” He asked with a laugh. He thought it was a bit hilarious.

Draco scoffed, “Yes, Harry. Second-rate. I’m so much better for you.”

Harry understood why Draco was so upset. If he saw some man flirting with Draco all the time, he’d feel the same way. For a moment, Harry remembered that Draco means dragon. He also remembered that when dealing with a frustrated dragon, it’s best to let them do as they please until they cool off.

“Draco, now that we’ve established we both fancy each other, what do you want to do about this?”

“Well I’d like to start by resolving the sexual tension between us, then I’m like to be your boyfriend.”

Harry was momentarily taken aback. He blinked a few times before asking, “Resolve the sexual tension?” He couldn’t help but to chuckle. “What exactly does that mean?” He could feel the way his cheeks heated up.

Draco couldn’t help but to crack a smile as he leaned towards Harry. “It means, I want to fuck. I want to have sex with you, Harry, then I want you to start referring to me as your boyfriend.”

The man before him turned a dark red and seemed momentarily speechless. He sputtered through a few meaningless syllables before finally saying, “You want to have sex with me, right now?” No one had ever been so forward with him before. He almost didn’t know what to do.

“Yes.” He looked Harry up and down and saw how tense the man had become. “Do you want to?”

“Y-Yes.”

Draco grinned and stood up, holding out his hand, “Yours or mine?”

Harry took his hand and rose, “Mine, please.” Part of him couldn’t believe he was about to have sex with someone that he hasn’t even kissed yet. His sexual history was very brief and only stemmed from romantic relationships. He’s never started a relationship with sex before. But somehow, it felt right.

The blonde pulled him through the shack and into the small bedroom. With a gentle shove, Harry found himself falling onto his own bed, everything below his knees dangling off the side.

Draco had begun pulling his own clothes off and Harry blinked a moment before doing the same. Draco’s eyes were hungry while Harry’s were filled with wonder as they trailed each other. Draco’s body was so pale and lithe, he looked soft. Harry’s was tan and strong, freckled and scarred, he looked like sex.

A moment of eye contact sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. The last person to look at him like that was a dragon before it attempted to eat him whole.

“I can’t believe you stood there and let that prat flirt with you.” Draco grumbled as he crawled on top of Harry. “I bet he’d never do this.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. He knew it was selfish of him to want Harry all to himself, but he didn’t care. After all this time of everyone flirting with the one man he wants, he figured he deserved to be selfish.

Harry grinned when Draco pulled away. “I’d never let him.”

Their lips were soft and sweet, very different from the shove Harry received moments ago. Their lips hardly parted, pressing kiss after kiss. Among their strong emotions and racing hormones, the moment was a bit slower and lovely.

Harry reached up and cupped Draco’s face, holding him close. They both felt as if they could stay that way forever. It was more Harry’s speed, as he was used to a certain gentleness. So they stayed like that a while. Both down to their boxers but their nudeness didn’t matter. There was no overwhelming heat or suffocating desire. They were two bodies, merely human and nothing more. They kissed and nothing else existed.

Harry was painfully aware of how close Draco was to sitting on his lap. The man rested on his thighs, but he tried to ignore it and focus on his lips.

The blonde pulled away and smirked down at his lover. “You aren’t a virgin, I can tell. You’re just gentle. You’ve always had loving sex, yea?”

Harry’s cheeks went pink and he nodded. “I’ve also never, uhm, started off a relationship by having sex.” He confessed. This was all new to him, but the tightness of his underwear showed how excited it made him.

“You aren’t used to this, but you like it, don’t you?” His eyes shifted as wicked thoughts filled his head. “You’ve always been put on a pedestal, Golden Boy. When they slept with you they treated you like a king, like you’re special. But you don’t need that.” The last of his sentence was only a mumble as he leaned down and kissed at Harry’s neck. The boy under him letting out a strangled noise that he failed to hold back. “You’re only human but they wanted you to be a god.” His hand rest on Harry’s shoulder and he gave a gentle squeeze, letting his nails dig in as he nipped Harry’s neck, “I’ll make you feel human.”

A groan escaped Harry’s lips. Heat flooded his lower half and he couldn’t think. He wasn’t used to that. He always thought. He thought about what to do with his hands, about the noises he made, about how he was moving his hips, and about what they would do afterwards. He was the Golden Boy and expectations followed him everywhere he went. But suddenly, they were all gone. Draco never saw him as the Golden Boy or the Chosen One, only Potter. In that moment he wasn’t sure of who he was or what he was meant to do. He was only a body that sought the pleasures of the flesh.

His back arched from the nipping and his hands came up to hold Draco’s waist. “Use me.” He was breathless and unaware of his own words until he heard them in the air.

Draco looked up with an impish grin. “Oh, I plan to.” He pulled his own underwear off and cast a wandless spell that Harry was embarrassingly familiar with. He reached behind himself with lubed fingers and looked Harry in his eyes. They were typically a deep mix of blue and silver, but now, they were rain clouds in a pale blue sky. They stared into eyes like a pastel dream of some enchanted forest. They still held magic and innocence in such a fleshly scene.

“I’ll use you Harry.” He slipped a single finger into himself, letting it in halfway before he met resistance. He slowly thrusted to work himself open. “I’ll make myself feel so good.” His pitch dropped and took on a sultry tone as he spoke through his pleasure. “That turns you on, doesn’t it? No expectations, no judgement, no one to impress, just pleasure.” He let his free hand rest on Harry’s chest to steady himself. He bit his lip and teased himself a bit, pulling back to run his fingertip over those sensitive places that sat just inside his rim. His thighs shook and an unsteady groan slipped out of his lips.

Harry found himself at a loss. He was throbbing and he could feel precum leaking out of himself. “Need any help?” He offered, wanting to speed things along. He was only seconds away from moving to touch himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow but his thighs trembled and a whine slipped out at the way his second finger entered. “As much as I should sit on your face and maybe play with your cock, no. Don’t touch me yet, don’t even touch yourself. I want to see you squirm.” He looked down at Harry and couldn’t help but to bask in the little bit of power he had over the boy.

Harry bit his lip and shifted under Draco. “You’re killing me.”

The blonde was merciful enough to pull Harry’s boxers down so he could slip out, enjoying the way the other let out a soft whimper from the cool air. His eyes widened at the new flesh. It held only a few visible veins and the tip was the same soft pinkish-brown of his nipples, as opposed to Draco’s angry red. It was strangely pretty. “Honestly, Potter, must you be gorgeous everywhere?”

Somehow, the words came out in an insulting tone, but Harry still went red.

“One day, I’m going to take my time with you, and I’m going to eat you alive.” His eyes were hungry as they raked over the body before him. “Merlin, I want to taste every inch of you.” He was far too turned on and eager to change his pace and keep it slow, so he gave the promise of another night.

Harry’s lips parted in shock. He didn’t know how to respond to the filthy things Draco said. He wanted to touch himself. He craved pleasure. But he didn’t want to ruin Draco’s plans. He refrained, but he couldn’t stop himself from shifting his hips impatiently.

Draco took pity on him and let his hand slide down Harry’s body, rolling over his abs, and resting by his cock. He used the pad of his thumb to caress the underside of him, making Harry whine and roll his hips into the touch.

He was embarrassed by the way a slow-moving thumb could have him keening in pleasure. But he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips and trying to take more. He was desperate. But he trusted Draco, he trusted him so much, and allowed himself to be at the other’s mercy.

With three fingers nearly all the way in himself, he decided it was time. “Harry, are you ready?” He could be rough, he could be wicked, but he had to know that the other was okay.

Harry nodded, “Yes. Please, Draco.”

Draco couldn’t help but to give a soft smile as he lifted up and held Harry’s cock, keeping it aimed as he slowly sank down on it.

Harry tossed his head back and his lips parted in a sharp gasp as the pleasure hit him. His hands flew to grip Draco’s hips and he listened to the man above him whine in pleasure. His thighs trembled as he felt himself slowly be taken inside of the warm wetness of Draco.

Harry’s whole body quivered when he was fully inside his lover. His back was arched and he shifted his hips a bit. Without the leverage of his feet on the bed, Harry couldn’t move his hips much. He definitely couldn’t thrust, but he could roll his hips just enough to give them both a nice buzz. He held used the pads of his thumbs to caress the front of the other’s hips.

Draco smirked down at Harry and began grinding down on him. He moved his hips back and forth, side to side, and swirled them around to try and find his favorite spots. “You’re, oh. B-Bit bigger than I expected.”

“Sorry.” Harry apologized before he even knew why.

“No, this is bloody perfect.” He ground his hips in a circle and shook as his back arched, a wave of pleasure buzzed through his body. “Get comfy. I’m going to be here for a while.” He smirked as soft breaths began leaving him. They were slow and steady, the predecessor to panting. A soft smile graced his face. It had only begun, yet everything was so sweet.

He looked down at the man under him. Muscled, tanned, and scarred. He was the definition of an indulgence and Draco couldn’t believe he had the man inside of him. He rolled his hips around, using him like a toy to rub his favorite places.

He bit his lip and his eyes took in Draco’s body. “Use me a long as you’d like.” He was so hard it ached, but Draco’s movements made it feel so much better. He let his low moans roll from his throat, unrestrained and careless. Part of him felt like he could stay this way forever, always in Draco, massaging him from the inside. But another part of him needed to see the end.

He watched the way Draco moved on him. The way his back arched, his head tilted back. He looked so pale and soft, he was even tantalized by the blonde hair that lead down to the length that dripped onto Harry’s stomach. He saw the soft smile on his lover’s face and his heart swelled. It was so loving and happy. It was because of him.

Draco whined as he moved his hips and tried to grind Harry deeper inside of himself. He loved the feeling of the gentle stretch, the way every inch of him was touched, how only the littlest movement could rub all his favorite places at once. He was overwhelmed by a sweet and sharp pleasure.

Harry squirmed under the blonde and let out a whimper. It felt phenomenal to be inside something so tight and warm. He recognized the frustration of Draco’s movements and knew what the other wanted. He spread his thighs so the blonde could get a bit deeper. He was almost embarrassed to had his legs spread like that. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he was used to. He turned his head to the side and let out a soft cry as he was taken in deeper.

He sank down a bit deeper at Harry’s adjustment, his head tossed back and a cry fell from his lips. He finally found it. “Oh yes! You’re so sweet.” He began to squirm his hips around, grinding onto the length that rubbed him so well. He even loved the way Harry’s hairs scratched at his balls, greeting them with a rough pleasure.

One of Harry’s hands gripped the sheets while the other held Draco’s waist. He stretched out across his bed and let Draco do as he pleased. He knew he shouldn’t be so turned on from being used like this, but he was so excited by the fact that Draco was using him to feel good. He loved that he was bringing such pleasure to the one he loves. “Take your time, love. Oh, Draco!”

So he did. His hips moved at a steady pace. They filled him with a wonderful friction, lighting up his senses, flooding him with a slow-building pleasure. It felt perfect. He tossed back his head and let out a sigh. He could stay like that for hours. He groaned and arched his back, letting that sweet feeling flood his body. He smiled once again and felt ridiculous. He never smiled during sex, but he was happy, and it felt so lovely. He couldn’t help himself. Though he still wanted more, so badly.

Draco let out a series of long and loud noises. It was a mix of curses and Harry’s name. The first time he said the lad’s name, he felt the other shiver at the sound. He smirked and softly chanted the name as he moved his hips even faster, enjoying the growing pleasure.

“Don’t say my name like that, Draco. Fuck!” He could listen to it forever. He was hardly halfway there, but Draco sounded close. He decided to use a hand to stroke Draco, whose name slipped out a few more times.

He arched his back at the sound of his name being moaned out and his hips bucked into the hand that stroked him. “Fuck, Harry. Do you want me to cum before you? Is that it? Want me to make myself cum on you and then leave you hard and needy?” His tone bordered on threatening. He couldn’t help the things he said. His brain was turned off and he could only focus on his hips.

He rolled them, rubbing his prostate with Harry’s tip. He could feel himself already starting to build his orgasm, and the hand on his cock was only speeding that up. He almost felt a bit helpless to the way Harry touched him. He was tugged from the sweetness and pulled into pure hedonism. The pleasure was so stark and austere. He couldn’t keep his slow pace or his gentle smile. His face twisted and his form was overcome.

Harry whined and writhed at the statement, stroking Draco faster. “No, I wanna cum too! Please!” He was nearly sobbing out the words.

“You sound pathetic, Potter.” He let out a loud groan as he moved faster to match the pace of Harry’s hand. They both knew Draco wouldn’t last much longer. He changed his grinding to frantic bouncing, craving his orgasm. Self-control was forgotten.

The hand on Harry’s lower stomach curled, digging his nails into the yielding flesh. He could feel it. He could feel something so wonderful resting just beyond his body’s borders. Something that was only growing, threatening to wash over him like a retreating tide onto the shore.

Harry let out a whine at the way his hips sank down into the bed with each bounce, as if he was the one being fucked. The sudden switch to bouncing hit him with a pleasure that was much stronger than before.

He gripped Draco’s thighs as he tried to bent his knees to get his heels on the edge of the bed, wanting the leverage to thrust into Draco.

“No!” The demand ripped out of Draco’s throat, desperate and desirous as his hand reached into his robes that lay discarded on the bed. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. “You’re gonna lie there and you’re going to take it. I’m going to use you to my pleasure, and maybe, if you ask nicely, I’ll let you cum.”

Never in his life had Harry been treated like this during sex and they both noticed the way he twitched inside of Draco. It excited him beyond belief. He looked disgusted with himself, and he should be, but he wasn’t. He felt free.

A groan rolled out of Harry’s throat and he tossed his head to the side. “Oh fuck, you’re perfect, Draco. You’re so bloody perfect.” Somehow, the wooden tip of the wand that pressed to his neck made everything feel even better. His body stretched back and his muscles peaked, quaking through his flesh. He was shaking as he felt his own slow build. He knew he was far behind the man above him, but he found himself indifferent to the end. He only wanted this moment, himself and Draco, alone and vulnerable, pleasured, forever.

Draco bit his lip and he looked down at the man under him. He took in every inch of tanned skin, scars, each tremble, every curve and valley. He saw those green eyes, blown wide, still full of magic. There was something so wholesome about it. As if his innocence knew no bounds. His eyes traveled between the angel eyes and seductive body, to those pale pink lips that carried the most melodic sounds.

A desire came over him and he leaned across the shaking body under him, his hands steadying himself as he dove in for the taking. He kissed Harry once more. It was much softer, their lips ghosted and occasionally pressed as they hummed and groaned, making the most carnal music.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man who still frantically moved his hips. He could tell Draco’s legs were getting tired, but that he wouldn’t stop chasing his pleasure. He needed it. So Harry used his grip to roll them over. He propped himself up on his knees and thrusted as quickly as he could, wanting to give Draco everything he needs. “I’ve got you.” His voice was soft, hardly above a whisper, and laced with pleasure. “I’ve got you, Draco.”

Draco shuddered and dropped his wand. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his back. He held on and arched his back, letting out a series of helpless groans, each louder than the last. He twisted and clawed at the man’s back, desperately trying to grasp any ounce of control.

Harry used one forearm to hold himself up as his other hand went back to stroking Draco. A shaky cry fell as he pressed his lips to the ones under him. What they did could hardly be called a kiss. It was desperate, trembling, aching for contact. Between the few soft kisses they could manage, they stayed close and called to each other.

Draco’s back arched sharply and he finally felt it. The pleasure that rested just beyond him, lurching like a wild animal to it’s prey, and he was overcome. He threw his head back and cried out, sounds ripping from his throat, curses and Harry’s name falling from his lips as he came.

Harry held him through it. He stopped stroking but still thrusted into him, letting him ride out his pleasure. He moaned and whimpered of Draco’s beauty, telling him that he was perfect. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you love. Oh, you’re so lovely.” A blush spread across his face as he realized he was getting incredibly close. “J-Just, ah! C-Can I, mm. A bit longer.” He was slowly growing more and more unintelligible.

A grin spread across the blonde’s face as he finally finished. Rather than getting too sensitive, he couldn’t really feel anything. His senses were shot and he basked in the glow of his orgasm. When he resurfaced from his pleasure he let out a soft chuckle. “Go on, Harry. I can take it.”

The nails that dug into him soften to fingertips. He wasn’t dug in to, he wasn’t gripped, he was held. His arm slowly crumpled under him and he laid on Draco’s chest, hardly able to hold himself up. He let out a series of grunts. They were strangely soft and desperate, almost hums. He chanted out the noise as he got closer and closer, incapable of words.

Draco stroked his back and smirked as he listened to the lovely noises that filled the room. He felt the man shaking in his arms, so close. A small blush settled on his cheeks as he felt Harry twitch inside of him.

“So good, love. You made me feel so good. Now it’s your turn, yea? Go on. Show me how good it feels.”

Harry couldn’t handle being spoken to like that. His body heated up and a broken cry surged forward. His pace was wild as he felt himself fall over the edge. A strong and sudden pleasure swelled and crashed into his body like the ocean into the shore. He bit down into Draco’s shoulder, letting out a wail, almost mournful but incredibly relieved.

Draco gave a crooked smile as the familiar tickle deep inside of him, something being released. He held Harry’s trembling form and felt it slowly relax.

It took a moment for Harry to find the energy to pull out and roll over. Draco groped for his wand and cast a quick spell to clean himself up.

They eventually shifted to laid their heads on Harry’s pillow. They felt so tired and vulnerable.

Harry couldn’t help but to crack a smile. “So, your my boyfriend now?” His voice was wrecked from his orgasm.

“And you’re mine.” Draco confirmed. He turned into his side and grabbed Harry, pulling him close.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler.”

“Mm, I’m not really. Just needy and demanding.”

Harry stifled a laugh and wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling the man into his chest. “I think I can handle that.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Harry bit his lip and silently thought his next words over before finally confessing, “I really think I love you, Draco.”

Draco let out a chuckle. “I think I love you too.”

Harry couldn’t believe it, but for the first time in his life, he was incredibly thankful for something the Ministry had done. They sent him Draco.

\- - - - -

Exactly two years later and Draco found himself pinned under a Romanian Longhorn with bright violet eyes.

"Harry!" He called out, squirming and distressed. "Get your stupid dragon off me!"

Harry only glanced at him and laughed. "You know you're strong enough to push her off. Just give her a little nudge."

"I don't want to be rude. You're the one who can speak to them! Get her off or else I'll move back into my old room." He threatened with a satisfied smirk. The Ministry kept him in Romania to observe how these "trained" dragons would grow, differ from other dragons, and to see if their children would develop the same bond. In truth, Draco knew this wouldn't last forever. Eventually he would be sent off on his next mission. But so long as Harry kept his Floo open, he wasn't worried. Especially not with the silver engagement band on his finger.

"Fine." Harry relented and hissed at the newborn. "Get off of him, Calypso."

The dragon scampered off and went to play with her sisters and cousins.

Harry walked over and helped Draco up. "You know she just likes you."

"Still." He said as he wiped himself off, "I don't like dirt."

"You live in the forest."

"And I still don't like dirt."

"I end up covered in dirt everyday."

"And I make you shower."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "By the way, where's my green hood?" He let Draco wear it once and he wasn't seen it since, except on Draco. Try as he may, he can't find it anywhere.

"Worry not, it's safe. You'll see it again, eventually, on me."

"I never should've let you borrow it." He said as he looked down at a dragon that was nuzzling his leg. He picked the newborn up and held her like a child.

"I look phenomenal in green, Potter. I thought Hogwarts would have taught you that."

Harry shrugged and looked over at his fiance with a smirk. "Oh, it did. I just didn't want to admit it."

Draco cracked a smile and watch the dragon in Harry's arms begin to reach for him. He hesitated and sighed at the baby. "She always does this. Goes to you so you'll hand her to me."

"Because she knows you won't pick her up, but I have no problem forcing her on you." He said as he shoved the dragon into Draco's chest.

He held the baby dragon and watched it curl up in his arms. "I can't believe you have me raising dragons with you."

"I think we make excellent grandfathers."

Draco sneered at the word. "Don't call us that, we'll sound old."

Harry chuckled and looked out onto the horde of dragons in their yard. Atlas, Lupus, and Lyra had all gone and gotten mates, each having the usual clutch of three hatchlings. "They'll only multiply." He commented.

"Don't you dare remind me."

"At least they live in their own and not inside."

"At least we still have my flat we can run away to on weekends." Draco reminded with a small smirk.

Harry's cheeks went pink and he looked away. "Of course."

"Oh don't act so coy. I've taken you there far too many times for you to keep acting like that. You'll make everyone think you're a virgin and that I have no game."

"You don't have any game."

Draco raised an eyebrow and let out a scoff. "If I wasn't holding Calypso I'd drag you back inside and prove you wrong in a heartbeat."

"I know." A soft smile took over his face and he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him close. "I love you."

The blonde grinned. "I love you too."

"We should get married here, with all the dragons."

"Not gonna happen."

"What about Paris? I know you love it there."

Draco tilted his head. "But what do you want?"

"I just want to marry you. We could do it naked in your flat if you wanted, we could make out vows in the bed, seal it with much more than a kiss for all I care. I don't mind where or when, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Draco's heart fluttered and he grinned, holding the dragon closer. "Paris sounds nice."

"How about in the spring?"

"That sounds perfect."

Harry decided to push his luck a bit, "_This_ spring?"

Draco blinked in surprise and turned to face Harry. "That's only two months away!" He seemed to think over the details before letting out a soft chuckle. "Sure. This spring, in Paris. I think that'll work."

Harry grinned. "Good. I'll wear a nice suit, and my dragon-skin hood."

"I might let you, if you can convince me." He teased.

A grin spread across Harry's face. "That's a conversation for your flat." He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, shared, commented, and given kudos!
> 
> I've written even more Drarry fics if you're interested in reading them. I've also written Johnlock and Ineffable Husbands. I even plan on eventually entering Marvel territory. If you’re interested in any of that, subscribe to my account for more!
> 
> Until next time, cheers x


End file.
